


Pellucid

by oubaitoori



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oubaitoori/pseuds/oubaitoori
Summary: Yoon realises his feelings for Mino at the eleventh hour.
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Song Minho | Mino
Kudos: 22
Collections: Alarm - The Minyoon Anthology





	Pellucid

Pellucid

  
The yellow ball of fire surfaced above the horizon lazily and brightened the ultramarine hue of dawn. The sky gradually transitioned into a pale blue. The air around began to warm up. A thin veil of morning mist layered above the tip of dewy pampas grass, which swayed rhythmically to the breeze blowing in from the lake. A tall and lean figure stood in the middle of it all, his arms outstretched, his skeletal fingers brushed across the white fluffy plants. He turned back and glanced at his dear friend, who was busily photographing the scenery around. Like a curious cat that has seen the outdoors for the very first time, the photographer’s head was bobbing up and down as he experimented various angles with the breathtaking scenery. He loved every moment of it. If there was a way to slow down how time passed at this moment, he would have wished fervently for it to happen.  
  
“Seungyoon-ah, stay right there!” Mino shouted across the fields, piercing through the brief period of serenity. He quickly turned the knobs of his manual vintage film camera and took a shot. Yoon was already waiting for the cue long before Mino noticed.   
  
“Hyung, are you done already?” Yoon whined as he stayed in position for the photographer.  
“One more with the phone!” Mino shouted as he pulled out his phone camera. His eyes twinkled with such ardent glee every time he fiddled with his manual camera. Mino kept his camera in his case and approached Yoon like an excited toddler that had just learnt to run.  
  
“Take a look at this! Your silver hair fits in so well with the plants!” Mino laughed heartily. Yoon’s lips twitched, his eyes narrowed as he leaned in to look at the photograph. Mino always knew how to photograph Yoon in a way he had never observed himself before. Even if the images were merely made up of candid shots of Yoon eating sandwiches, they often meant something special to Yoon. It was a moment of such quaint peculiarity - Yoon was staring at himself, yet the person felt so different - he looked beautiful. Mino probably thought it was a funny photograph of Yoon looking dazed into the lens of his camera.  
  
“Wow,” Yoon let out a soft gasp.   
  
“It’s nice, right,” Mino grinned. “You are such a natural,” He continued.  
  
“D...do you like it?” Yoon asked curiously.  
  
“Well, yeah!” Mino patted Yoon’s head and broke into a large grin - his wrinkly forehead lines and the creases at the sides of his eyes emerged, His hands ruffled Yoon’s newly-dyed silver hair into a frizzy mess, his rough palms brushed past Yoon’s forehead momentarily, jolting Yoon unexpectedly. Yoon felt the skin on his forehead gradually warming up; the blood in his veins was rushing to his cheeks.

Yoon was having a tough time dealing with these newfound feelings for Mino. He realised them only last month when Mino attended a blind date arranged by his parents. The blind date turned out to be a success, and parents from both sides of the family were supposed to meet tomorrow to discuss the wedding. Mino asked Yoon if he was keen to go for a photo walk with their vintage film cameras, a common hobby they have shared for years. He jokingly called it the “stag party”, and Yoon relented despite loathing the sound of it. After all, the photo walk might be Yoon’s last one before Mino finds happiness with his marriage. His feelings had no future, and Yoon had arrived at a resolve within him, that he was to take these memories to the grave - no one should find out about it.

  
Every single moment spent today with Mino shone like soft sunlight penetrating through the gaps of leaves in the woods. Every single second was blinding to Yoon. Yoon had fervently wished that the day would repeat itself again and again, and he was not looking forward to tomorrow.

  
“It’s tomorrow, right,” Yoon brought up the painful topic anyway as if to remind himself to stay sober. While he was adamant on keeping his feelings under wraps, he wanted to be sure that Mino was truly happy with the decision to be married. 

  
“Oh yeah...,” Mino gazed at the distant bridge built above the lake. He watched the cars drive past the bridge intently. 

  
“Are you looking forward to it?” Yoon turned to look at Mino.

  
“Well, it’s just the parents meeting to discuss details. Nothing much,” Mino replied nonchalantly.

  
“Oh… okay. It's your wedding... so shouldn't you be more concerned?” Yoon’s eyes were downcast. He tried to shrug it off by focusing on the closer objects - the ripples of the lake.

  
“Yeah. I don't really have a say in this relationship though. It’s all business, more like a marriage of convenience. Hyojeong..., “ Mino breathed out the name of his fiancée. Yoon could feel his heart squeezing tightly. That feeling was unbearable. Yoon disliked that name too much. He had nothing against the lady - he has never met her in person. The fact that Hyojeong has elevated her status from being a mere “stranger” to Mino’s “future wife” just did not settle well with Yoon. He struggled so hard and wondered for days.

If only he had not realised his feelings at the eleventh hour, he could have confessed it all before Hyojeong came into the picture.

  
“I saw her… photograph. She looks like a nice girl, “ Yoon continued, with much reluctance.

  
“Yeah, she’s nice. You know, there is always this strange feeling that I find it hard to put it into words? “ Mino turned around and glanced at Yoon to check if he is still listening.

  
“I probably do not know it. You know, I have never fallen in love before,” Yoon twitched his lips, his eyes still fixated at the lake.

  
“That's true, I have not seen you with anyone before either. I guess for me, falling in love is a strange feeling you are unable to put into words. It feels like the moment when everything unlocks and you see everything. Clear as day. And for some unknown reason, I can’t seem to find that feeling in Hyojeong,” Mino murmured. Yoon probably knew what Mino was talking about. The moment when Yoon wished he had the luxury to spend more time together with Mino, that strange feeling that keeps your heart all warm and fuzzy. The feeling of wanting to see someone every single day.

  
“Shouldn’t you discuss with Hyojeong about this?” Yoon was worried that the marriage might not work out. Mino sounded like he had someone else in mind.

  
“I should, yeah. I will tell her tomorrow. Seungyoon-ah…” Mino trailed off. He was hesitant to finish the sentence.  
“Yeah?” Yoon plucked some grass and tossed it away. He pretended that nothing was bothering him.  
“Don’t get me wrong but…” 

  
“Sometimes, there are days I do not want to be your hyung. I want to be someone else. Do you get it? I don’t know how to explain all of this. This feels very new to me...” 

  
“I think I might be in love with you, Seungyoon,” Mino finished his sentence, his eyes averted Yoon’s puppy gaze for a while.  
“I am pretty sure that our feelings are mutual,” He elaborated.  
  
"What?" Yoon trailed off. He was caught off-guard by the sudden confession.  
That reply seemed like it was a figment of Yoon’s delusions. It could have been just Yoon's imagination, after all, he was not interested in listening to Mino talking about Hyojeong.  
"What...did you just say, Hyung?"

  
"Can you drop the honorifics already? I confessed, for crying out loud!" Mino protested.  
"It didn't seem obvious, though! What do you even mean by 'our feelings are mutual'? That's so ambiguous," Yoon retorted.  
"I said I might be in love with you, Seungyoon! Did you NOT hear that?"  


"Well, I just got to hear it! I didn't know you liked me! If I had known you did...," Yoon paused. He was perplexed as to how he should phrase out all of his frustrations. The person he liked just confessed.

"Drop. The. Honorifics. Kang Seungyoon," Mino mouthed each word syllable by syllable.

Yoon swallowed anxiously as he called Mino by his name. “Mino..."  
Christmas definitely arrived early for him.  
  
"Yes, Seungyoon?" Mino's eyes twinkled and leaned even closer. He ran his fingers across Yoon's fringe and smiled as he observed Yoon's ears turning bright red in embarrassment.   
  
  
"I... I am actually content if it's only for one day. If you could just give me a hug. I am happy enough,” Yoon muttered.

  
“That’s all? After I mustered so much courage to tell you all of those? Are you sure about that? You only want ONE hug?” Mino teased. He knew exactly where Yoon was coming at. He just wants to hear the confession loud and clear. Audible enough to make it a lasting memory.

  
"Well yeah..." Yoon stretched out his hands and took Mino awkwardly into his arms, his fingers slightly touching the ends of the shoulder blades. 

"Can you... be a little more greedy today? I know you want to," Mino pleaded.  
  
"Oh...erm...I am not used to this, Mino..." Yoon rested his chin on Mino's shoulder and exhaled loudly.

"As if I am?" Mino replied, with a cheeky grin.

"How about this? Mino, love me like we are more than friends,” Yoon whispered into Mino's ears and kissed him clumsily. It was his first, ever. He had a mental image of people kissing - it was when two lips touched. As Yoon pulled away, Mino shook his head and blew the following words into his ears.  
“That was a kiss of friendship,” Mino paused for a while as he kissed the back of Yoon’s ears.

He flicked the tip of his tongue devilishly at the lobe and circled it, before giving it a soft pull.  
  
“Well, I can gladly show you how lovers kiss,” Mino breathed out those dangerous words slowly. He could feel Yoon stiffening up as he brushed his lips against Yoon’s neck. Yoon swallowed nervously, not knowing what to do at all. He was probably so hypersensitive now, he could feel the widening of Mino’s lips on his Adam’s Apple - he could have been laughing at Yoon’s sloppy kiss. Yoon felt Mino’s warm exhaled breath on his skin, which evoked sensations he had never felt in his life. The lips slithered up to Yoon’s lower lips, Mino’s eyes locked with Yoon’s as he closed in and shifted up the intensity, tugging lusciously at the trembling nerves. A tidal wave of helplessness washed over Yoon. he was struggling to stand upright, his knees melting into a pile of unspeakable mess. Mino pulled Yoon even closer, supporting Yoon’s hip with his right arm and wrapped him in warm tender kisses. Perhaps it was just his giddiness that was sweeping his feet off the ground, Yoon was almost sure he forgot how to breathe through his lungs; he was just inhaling whatever oxygen that trailed after each smooch.  
  
Yoon pulled away shortly, seemingly breathless and quivering. His lips were completely wet.  
“I…I…” He was not ready for the sudden rollercoaster plunge into an abyss of no return.  
“I am not even half done, Seungyoon,”   
  
“But...but we have no future together. I am already aware that there is no tomorrow in this,” Yoon cried. Things were going in the complete opposite direction of where he had intended them to be heading towards.  
“We should stop before…”  
  
“Before what?”  
“Before everything is too late,”  
“Seungyoon-ah,” Mino stepped closer. He ran his fingers past Yoon’s silver hair once more.  
  
“All of these that you are feeling right now is merely the beginning,” Mino chuckled and planted another kiss on Yoon’s puffy cheeks. Mino had never felt as relieved before, it was that strange feeling hitting him in the head - the warm fuzzy sensation of finding someone to belong to; that buzzing and ringing in the ears that constantly drown you in excitement. As bleak as Yoon may have pictured their future to be, Mino is confident that the weather tomorrow will be fine. Everything is going to work out, as long as they have one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 6th Year Anniversary, WINNER!  
> While this fic does not sit well with the theme for 6YEARSwithWINNER_WriterCircle, I am in the midst of writing a quick one on WINNER's brotherhood. Fingers crossed that I can finish in time haha.


End file.
